the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Valley of Creation/Freeing the Possessed Guardians with Iago, Zazu, the Fearsome Four, and the Mysterious Masked Girl and her Army's Help
(Later, Team Oz has come upon a foggy area. After looking around cautiously, they suddenly noticed something black on the rocky walls and ground) Chihiro: Looks like a dead area. Zazu: It’s full of muck. (Yuki smelled the air for a bit with Megavolt, and then they grimaced, with Yuki whining a bit) Megavolt: (Agreeing with Yuki) Disgusting smell, if you ask me. (They continue on in their vehicle. All was quiet at first, when suddenly, Kiki heard her sister’s mysterious voice vocalize to her again. Kiki then turned to her friends after the vocals ended) Kiki: Her voice is a little louder now. (The Fearsome Four got confused) Liquidator: What voice? Kiki: I told you four. I hear a girl’s voice, which I only hear, and I believe it to be my sister. Mew: It’s true. (Suddenly, a distance crack was heard, getting Team Oz’s attention) Adagio: What was that? Sweet Pea: Sounded like a crack. (Suddenly, a huge rib-like boulder crashed onto the ground, startling Team Oz and slowly clearing away the fog. As soon as they recovered, Team Oz then looked at where the fog once flowed, and saw, to the Oz group’s calm surprise and the Kansas group’s confusion, that they are at the location they are looking for) Basil: This is it. Tombo: The Valley of Creation. (The Kansas group looked at the place in calm concern along with the Oz group) Chihiro: This is the Valley of Creation? Iago: Looks more like an abandoned graveyard than a valley. Mushu: Well, the Valley of Creation we Oz citizens know of is normally colorful and full of paint and delicious food. Haku: Now look at it. Trixie: All because of the enemy stealing the Book of Dimensions. (Suddenly, they came upon a slope rocky hill that leads down. Nodding at each other, Team Oz then decided to try and climb down carefully since it’s full of rocks. After climbing down onto the first rock slab safely in their vehicle, they sigh in relief quietly. Then they take another step onto the next rock slab slowly, so far, so good. But upon reaching the third rock slab slowly, they thought it was solid. Then just when they were about to slowly proceed their downward climb, the rock slab they stepped on cracked, making them vehicle slide down the hill a bit, and then charging down uncontrollably. In the vehicle, Team Oz hung on for dear life, with the non-serious members screaming as they fell and then charged down. They charged down, down, down uncontrollably until finally, they came upon the bottom with a wall nearby and the vehicle crashed into the wall, stopping finally and ending the non-serious members’ screaming. Despite that, Team Oz recovered while panting calmly. After they finished, they got relieved) Basil: At least we’re on the bottom. (Just when they resumed their trek, Team Oz then noticed their vehicle leg is damaged) Dawson: Drat! That fall and charge back there must’ve damaged this vehicle. (After Team Oz climbed out of the vehicle, Tombo then proceeded to begin repairing the leg. Suddenly, something zipped by, leaving a tiny trail of purple flames which then died down. Noticing that, Team Oz got suspicious) Tiger: I got a feeling we’re being watched. Miss Kitty: You and me both. (Pulling his flashlight out, Basil then bravely, and cautiously, approached the source of the purple flames and shined his flashlight at a nearby spot. Just when he was about to find out the source, the figure zipped by, leaving tiny purple flame trails behind, knocking Basil off his feet and onto his rear. Noticing this, Team Oz checked on Basil while watching the figure disappear into the distance, the purple flame trail dying down again) Kanta: (While Basil is helped up) What was that? Basil: (Brushing some dirt off) It looked familiar. I know I saw that figure somewhere in pictures. (Then some dirt that Basil brushed off himself flew into the Gangreen Gang’s faces, making them sneeze) Team Oz: Bless you. Gangreen Gang: (Sniffs) Thanks. (Then a breeze blew by, fluttering some leaves in the air in one spot, confusing Team Oz. Then the breeze and its leaves vanished, confusing Kiki) Kiki: (Suspiciously) I’ve seen that before. (Ponders) But where? (Suddenly, something watery flowed to the vehicle’s leg. Then, after the watery figure formed into a horse-like figure, a rock creature appeared along with a glowing white light, the purple flamed figure, and the leaf-filled gust of wind. Noticing that, Team Oz got concerned) Iago What the…?! (But then, to their calm shock, the five figures approached the vehicle and began to grab the vehicle) Olivia: Stop! Quackerjack: We need that! (Then, to their confusion and surprise, the five figures ushered Tombo to the vehicle’s leg by pushing him to it and ushered him to help. Realizing, Tombo then helped them repair the leg, surprising Team Oz even more. Then the five figures unveiled themselves and both groups stared at each other. The first figure is a blue horse literally made of water called a Water Nokk. The second figure is a small salamander with blue scales, a light blue underbelly, big black pupiled eyes, a pink tongue, and small purple diamond-shaped images on his back. That is a Fire Salamander, the one with the purple flames. The third figure is, well, a male creature made of moss-covered gray rocks. He is an Earth Giant. The fourth figure is a, well, the gust of wind filled with leaves. That is a Wind Spirit. And the last figure, the white light, is a female fairy made of small sparkling white star lights. She is a Light Fairy. Kiki and Yuffie then speaks up) Kiki: You helped Tombo fix our vehicle. Yuffie: Why? (The Light Fairy answered) Light Fairy: Because we sensed some good potential in you. Mostly in the witchling princess. (Team Oz looked at Kiki in confusion while Kiki got confused and pointed at herself) Kiki: Me? (The five figures nodded) Light Fairy: Yes. (Suddenly, Kiki immediately realized who they are) Kiki: Now I know who you five are! The Elemental Spirits; Water, Fire, Earth, Air, and Light. (Realizing with Team Oz, Basil and Satsuki agreed) Basil: I knew I saw your pictures before! Satsuki: Yeah! Maybe you can help us like you did just now. (The Elemental Spirits looked at each other silently, and then nodded at each other. After turning to Team Oz, the Light Fairy was about to speak when a blast struck the ground, interrupting them. They looked and saw Mewtwo, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza with the villains, and even the revived Apocalymon. And Mewtwo is in his Mega X form, Rayquaza in his Mega form, and Groudon and Kyogre in their Primal forms) Team Oz except the Fearsome Four: (Softly) The enemy! (Noticing Apocalymon, they got calmly shocked that even Celebi chirped in concern) Jiji: Even Apocalymon has returned! (Then noticing the devices on Mewtwo, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza upon recovering, the Elemental Spirits got angry at the villains) Light Fairy: You dare possess our four Guardian friends?! (The villains smirked evilly calmly. Then Drake, as the Penguin Yokai, approached) Drake: We needed them to locate your girl. (The other villains agreed, with Ratigan wearing his Phantom Mouse mask) Ratigan: Now where is she? (The Elemental Spirits glared defiantly, refusing to talk. Then Myotismon and Maleficent spoke up) Maleficent: If you don’t talk…. Myotismon: Then consider yourselves…. (Then he strikes out his Crimson Lightning at the Earth Giant) Myotismon: WIPED OUT!!!! (Then the Earth Giant grabbed the Crimson Lightning and attempted to flip Myotismon aside, but he released his grip on his Crimson Lightning calmly and floated over the Elemental Guardians, wrapped up in his cape like the vampire he is, chuckling evilly a bit. After landing on the ground, flowing out his cape, Myotismon unleashed his Grisly Wing attack at the heroes. Team Oz tried to fight off the bats and even Diablo in the attack, but there were too many. Noticing the Fearsome Four watching in shock and concern for Team Oz and the Elemental Spirits, Vanitas called out to them) Vanitas: What’re you waiting for? Attack them! (The Fearsome Four hesitated a bit. But then determination kicking in, they unleashed their attacks on Diablo and the bats instead, defeating them and fending off Diablo and saving the heroes. Calmly shocked at this, the villains spoke up in calm stunned voices) Villains: You…. (Then the villains got angry) Hunter J: Is this the thanks we get for taking you four in?! Negaduck: Even after your families disappeared on you?! (Hesitating a bit again, the Fearsome Four got angry) Fearsome Four: Enough! (They blasted their powers at the villains again, but the villains dodged. Getting the chance with that distraction, the Elemental Spirits then assisted Team Oz to reach the devices on Mewtwo, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza’s heads. Noticing them, the four possessed Guardians knocked them down. As Team Oz and the Elemental Spirits slowly tried to recover, the four possessed Guardians were about to attack them when the other Guardians intervened. But then Mewtwo pinned Mew onto the ground and used his psychokinesis to pin Team Oz and even the Elemental Spirits, Guardians, and Fearsome Four to the ground, freezing their movements, and was about to blast Mew, who is struggling to escape when a mysterious blast struck the device on Mewtwo’s head, freeing him from the villains’ control. Slowly snapping out of it, Mewtwo changed back to normal and his psychokinesis stopped, freeing the stuck heroes. The heroes and villains noticed and saw two mysterious masked warriors. Then the masked warriors leapt down onto Groudon and Kyogre’s heads and destroyed the devices on their heads as well, freeing them from the control and they changed back to normal as well. Noticing Rayquaza the only one still possessed, the masked warriors then ushered the Elemental Spirits to them and together, to the heroes and villains’ calm surprise, zipped up to Rayquaza and with one swipe of one of the masked warriors’ spears, destroyed the device, freeing Rayquaza and he changed back to his normal form as well. The villains got calmly angry at this) Drake: You meddlesome…! (They attacked the masked warriors and Elemental Spirits, but they fought back and the force of the powers made everyone all tumble down a nearby hill. During the tumble, Satsuki’s Ruby Slippers fell off of Satsuki’s feet and Kiki’s engagement ring Tombo gave her slipped off of her left ring finger. Recovering upon crashing onto the ground, the heroes then proceeded to fight the villains. Noticing the Ruby Slippers and ring laying nearby, Satsuki and Kiki ran at them, but then a blast from Vanitas, who doesn’t notice this due to him fighting the Fire Salamander, knocked them both aside, and making the two items disappear down a cliffside, much to the two girls’ shock. Satsuki and Kiki desperately looked around, but no sight of them. Then having no other choice, Satsuki then proceeded to help out in the battle with the Elemental Sword only) Satsuki: Fire! (Her Elemental Sword activated its Fire side and blasted fire blasts at the villains, driving them off while Iago and Zazu threw rocks at them. Then Mewtwo assisted Kiki in blasting some energy blasts at the enemies, driving them back even more. Then, having no choice but to retreat, the villains grabbed some smoke pellets and threw them on the ground, unleashing some smoke into the air. As everyone coughed a bit from the smoke, the villains got away, unknowingly knocking the Fearsome Four down the same cliffside the Ruby Slippers and ring fell down into. As they escaped the smoke, Satsuki, who puts her back-to-normal Elemental Sword away, and Kiki recovered from their coughing and then retreated into a small empty cavern nearby. After the coast is cleared with the smoke clearing slowly thanks to the Wind Spirit and the villains gone for now, Team Oz, the Elemental Spirits, and Guardians meet up and then the Fearsome Four climbed out of the cliffside, unharmed. After Team Oz and their allies stared at the Elemental Spirit and their masked warrior friends silently, they nod and then the masked warriors and Elemental Spirits left. Then noticing the small empty cavern entrance Satsuki and Kiki retreated into, Team Oz and the Guardians go up to it, hoping the two are all right. And to their notice when they peeked in there, Satsuki and Kiki are in there, fine, but they are softly crying with their heads buried in their arms above their knees. Team Oz got concerned while the Fearsome Four, oblivious of Satsuki and Kiki's despaired sobbing at first, tried to cheer them up happily) Liquidator: Hey, no worries! Quackerjack: We’re fine! Megavolt: The enemy’s gone! Bushroot: Exactly! (Then Quackerjack happily whistled a bit. Then noticing Satsuki and Kiki still crying softly, Team Oz and the Guardians approached them in concern) Megavolt: Aw, come on! We’re alright. Zazu: Can’t you see how upset they are? Iago: Ask them! (Satsuki and Kiki slowly raised their heads up as they calmed their soft sobbing down and sadly looked up at their friends and the Fearsome Four. Seeing their tear-stained eyes and saddened faces, the Fearsome Four got calmly concerned, realizing why Zazu and Iago just said those things to them) Bushroot: What’s the matter? Kiki: (Crying softly) Satsuki and I are glad we’re alright, but…! (She sobs as Satsuki tearfully finished for her, which she lets her) Satsuki: (Crying softly) Kiki and I lost my Ruby Slippers and her engagement ring Tombo gave her. (They broke down crying softly again. Realizing while feeling bad for them with Team Oz, the Fearsome Four grew sympathetic) Bushroot: Ohhh, we’re sorry. Liquidator: We had no idea. Quackerjack: How special are those items? (Satsuki and Kiki explained away tearfully) Satsuki: (Crying softly) The Ruby Slippers are full of magic, they teleport me between this world and the real world, and they make me give powerful kicks. Kiki: (Crying softly) And the engagement ring I had was supposed to be for mine and Tombo’s upcoming wedding. (They sobbed softly some more. Team Oz, the Guardians, and even the Fearsome Four began comforting them) Tombo: (Comfortingly) There, there. We’ll find them. Fidget: Even if we have to search every nook and cranny of this valley. Megavolt: My sentiments exactly. I hate to see girls like you two cry. (Suddenly, the Fearsome Four realized something and then Quackerjack rummaged through his pants pockets as Satsuki and Kiki calmly eased their soft crying down) Satsuki: (Sniffling) Thank you, guys. Kiki: (Sniffling) I guess, we’ll have to search the cliff they fell in, and…. (Quackerjack suddenly shushed them) Quackerjack: Come to think of it, I found these in the cliff we fell in during the battle. (On “In the cliff,” Quackerjack pulled a familiar pair of red jeweled slippers and a familiar ring out of his pockets, showing them to Satsuki and Kiki as they eased their sniffling down) Megavolt: We were worried that the villains might try to steal them and we decided “Finders keepers, losers weepers!” (Satsuki and Kiki got surprised along with Team Oz that the Fearsome Four had unexpectantly found the Ruby Slippers and engagement ring down in the cliff and got happy) Satsuki and Kiki: (Happily) That’s them! Satsuki: My Ruby Slippers! Kiki: (At the same time as Satsuki’s last line) My engagement ring! (They accepted them back and hugged them, much to the Fearsome Four’s notice in confusion) Kiki: Thank you so much, you four! (Realizing, the Fearsome Four gave a “Oh, duh” look on their faces while Kiki and Satsuki placed the ring and Ruby Slippers back on themselves) Liquidator: We forgot those are them! Quackerjack: And we especially forgot you wore them a moment ago. Kiki: Well, we did. Satsuki: Thanks again, guys. Satsuki and Kiki: (To Megavolt) Especially you, Sparky. Megavolt: (Bashfully chuckling a bit) Aw, thanks. (Quackerjack got surprised at Megavolt as Satsuki and Kiki got up) Quackerjack: Why do you let them call you “Sparky” and not me? Megavolt: (Snobbily) Because they’re nice and polite. (A short pause as they approached the cave entrance) Quackerjack: I am, too! Sometimes. (Then Mewtwo, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza turned to Team Oz in gratitude) Mewtwo: Thank you, for rescuing us. (Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza nods a "Thank you" in agreement) Team Oz: (Nods a “You’re welcome”) No problem. Fievel: But we still have to get the Book of Dimensions back. That’s what’s left in our quest. Mewtwo and Mew: Exactly. (Then after exiting the cave, they were about to climb into the vehicle when Satsuki, Kiki, Chihiro, and Aria almost slipped and fell on a loose rock when the Fearsome Four caught them with Kanta, Tombo, Haku, and Snake’s help) Fearsome Four: Careful. (After helping them up, Aria spoke up) Aria: That was nice of you. Kanta, Tombo, Haku, and Snake: Thanks. Haku: (Turning to the Fearsome Four) And why did you help out? Megavolt: (Struggling to think up an answer) Well…. The reason we did…. Because, uh…. Well…. You were gonna get hurt and, well…. Quackerjack, Bushroot, and Liquidator: Yeah, well…. (Realizing along with Team Oz, Snake spoke up happily in surprise) Snake: You do ''care for ussssss. ''(The Fearsome Four got surprised on what Snake said and tried to hide their caring side) Megavolt: What? No, no, no, I didn’t say that. Arturo: Oh, yes you did. B.E.N.: And we knew it all along. (He drapes his arm on the Fearsome Four like they’re buddies, but Bushroot pushed his arm off gently) Bushroot: Get away from us. Mushu: Hey, Fearsome Four. I guess we put our differences on ice? (Team Oz chuckled a bit at that joke) Mushu: (Chuckling a bit) Get it? Put our differences on ice? Megavolt: (Flatly) I’d like to put you on shocking ice. (Ignoring Megavolt’s comment, Team Oz then began singing) Tombo: Look how we get along together B.E.N.: I think it’s great the way we blend Ace: You try to be as tough as leather Seifer: But now we see that’s just pretend Satsuki: We’ll fight our way through stormy weather Mei: Just you and us right to the end Mushu: Hey, buddies Iago: Looks like we’re a bunch of birds on a feather Kanta: And gee, it looks like we got us some friends Team Oz: Now you go Yuffie: Take it, Fearsome Four! (The Fearsome Four did nothing. Then Mushu decided to playfully ask a playful question to the Fearsome Four) Mushu: Hey, Fearsome Four? What do you call a flower before it opens? Fearsome Four: (Aghast) Really? Mushu: What do you call a flower before it opens? Bushroot: (Rolling his eyes) A bud. Mushu: (Happily) I love it when you call us buds! (The Fearsome Four got annoyed) Fearsome Four: Man! (Then the song resumed) Tombo: Look how we get along together Bushroot: You are incredibly annoying B.E.N.: I think it’s great the way we blend Quackerjack: You’re like some bones stuck in our throats Ace: You try to be as tough as leather Liquidator: This isn’t something we’re enjoying Seifer: But now we see that’s just pretend Megavolt: We shouldn’t have had helped you Satsuki: We’ll fight our way through stormy weather Quackerjack: You want some friends, go find some toys Mei: Just you and us right to the end Megavolt: Or better yet, some lightbulbs Mushu: Hey, buddies Iago: Looks like we’re a bunch of birds on a feather Bushroot: Don’t call us buddies Kanta: And gee, it looks like we got us some friends Fearsome Four: No way, not us Team Oz: Now you try Chihiro: Take it, Fearsome Four! (Yuffie took her turn to playfully ask the Fearsome Four a playful question) Yuffie: Hey, Fearsome Four, if I got ya a gift, where should I put it? Fearsome Four: (Confused) What? Yuffie: If I got you a gift, where should I put it? Quackerjack: (Ponders, then answers) Put it there. Yuffie: (Happily) Put it there? (She heartily shakes the Fearsome Four’s hands) ''All right! Fearsome Four: (Annoyed) Oh, come on! ''(Then the song resumed again) Fearsome Four: When you’re some rebels, you are rebels Team Oz: You know you like us, just admit it Quackerjack: You don’t go finding friends to like (Mushu then got determined to get the Fearsome Four to admit that they like Team Oz) Mushu: Alright, I’m gonna hold my breath (Mushu then held his breath, much to Team Oz and the Guardians’ concern and the Fearsome Four not noticing) Megavolt: So, why don’t you pack your blasted items? Fidget: Quit it, admit it Liquidator: And take yourselves a healthy hike? Jiminy: You know you’re gonna cause Mushu’s death (Hearing him, the Fearsome Four got confused) Bushroot: They don’t have mutants like us anywhere Mushu: (Holding his breath) It’s getting dark Fearsome Four: Why don’t you go and start some trends? Mushu: (Holding his breath) G-G-G-G-Goodbye, friends (He collapsed on his back. Noticing Mushu collapsing, now knowing that he is holding his breath at first, the Fearsome Four got annoyed) Fearsome Four: Hey, knock it off! (Then they finally noticed Mushu is holding his breath, turning blue from it, and they got concerned along with Team Oz and the Guardians) Liquidator: What the…? Hey, you’re turning blue like me! Quackerjack: (Slapping Mushu) Breath, you little lizard! Megavolt: (Concerned) Mushu! Team Oz except Mushu: Say it! (Realizing that they can’t stay stubborn and deny their new friendship with Team Oz, the Fearsome Four finally gave in as the song resumed, and as they admitted it, Mushu released his breath and his coloration returned to normal) Fearsome Four: Alright, then Bushroot: We kinda sorta maybe, you know Mushu: (Getting up, hopefully) You mean you like us? Fearsome Four: A little Kiki: You mean it? Fearsome Four: Yes, don’t push it (Then they started their song’s grand finale) Team Oz and Fearsome Four: Looks like we got us soooooooome (They then handpiled to do a victory pose) Team Oz and Fearsome Four: Friiiiieeeeeeends (Then the song concluded when they finished their victory handpile pose, laughing a bit. Then, remembering the Elemental Spirits, Kiki asked away) Kiki: (Realizing) Oh! The Elemental Spirits; Where are they? (Remembering them along with Team Oz, Popple explained away) Popple: They left. Sweet Pea: Why? (Kiki then explained away) Kiki: Somehow, the voice of my sister…. I sensed it was coming from one of the masked warriors that accompanied the Elemental Spirits. (Calmly surprised on what Kiki said, Team Oz and their allies looked at each other, then at Kiki in support) Tombo: Then, if that’s the case, we’ll help you find the masked warriors and ask them if they know who your sister is. (Then Mewtwo and Mew realized something during Tombo’s line and spoke up) Mew: Oh, why didn’t Mewtwo and I mention that before? Mewtwo: How foolish of us! (Team Oz and their allies got confused) Megavolt: Mention what? (Mewtwo and Mew explained away) Mewtwo: There is a way to destroy any Nomebat villains. And that’s with a powerful weapon. Mew: It’s called a Magic Dark Shadow Disperser. Team Oz and allies: A Magic Dark Shadow Disperser? Mewtwo and Mew: (Nods) Yes. Mew: It contains a powerful blast with all five elements, and yes, garlic. Mewtwo: No villain in Oz can stand a chance against a powerful weapon like that. (After thinking it over, Team Oz and their allies made their decision) Satsuki: Then, if that’s the case, one group of our team members must stay behind and build it. Kiki: While the other group can accompany me to find the two masked warriors and the location of my sister’s voice. (Mewtwo and Mew understood) Mewtwo: Understood. Mew: (Turning to Kanta) Kanta? Kanta: Yes? Mew: Try to locate the two masked warriors and the Elemental Spirits’ current location. Kanta: (Nods) Got it. (Then he kneeled on the ground and with the power of his Sapphire Hat, sensed the two masked warriors and the Elemental Spirits’ location. As soon as he finished, Kanta explained after ushering them to keep quiet) Kanta: (Whispering) They’re located on an island in the middle of the Sea of Storms, located up that clifftop above us. (Understanding with silent nods after seeing a cliffside above them, Team Oz and their allies decide to organize the two groups) Mew: (To Kiki) Kiki? Kiki: Yes? Mew: Mewtwo and I shall assist you on your mission. (Kiki nods) Kiki: Very well. Mewtwo: (To Team Oz and Guardians) Who will assist the three of us? (A short pause, then Satsuki, Kanta, Mei, Yuki, Jiji, Tombo, Chihiro, Haku, Yuffie, Vincent, Kyogre, Xerneas, Suicune, and the Fearsome Four approached, volunteering) Kiki’s group: We’ll go with you. Kiki: Thank you, everyone. (Then Ace’s group separated themselves from Kiki’s group, then turned to Tamatoa and Golemon, and the two understood) Golemon: Got it. Tamatoa: We'll meet you in the Nomebat Kingdom, since we can tell it's close by. (Then the two groups turned to each other) Ace’s group: Be careful. Kiki’s group: You be careful, too, guys. (Then they split up to go on their separate missions while Tamatoa and Golemon headed for the Nomebat Kingdom secretly) Coming up: While Ace’s group work on building the Magic Dark Shadow Disperser after taking shelter in an empty cavern to avoid the Winged and Aquatic Goblins, Kiki’s group bravely take a test by the Elemental Spirits to cross the Sea of Storms to the masked warriors’ hideout on the island and once there after passing the test, they, with the masked warriors and the Elemental Spirits' help, not only rescue Satsuki, Chihiro, and Yuffie from the villains who followed them, but they’ll also find the masked warriors, who then, with the Elemental Spirit’s help, reveal the answer Kiki’s been searching for with her friends’ help, and even make more discoveries regarding the Penguin Yokai's creature genocide incident.Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies